When Nightmares come True
by Phantomoftheoperalover
Summary: What will the Goblin King do when his immortal bride suddenly dies? He goes to ask help from the Doctor but how will he help?
1. The terrible noise

_**"I was a daughter..."**_

The crunching sound of metal met the ears of all that was around.

_**"I was a wife…"**_

There was only blackness, the cold crippling darkness that stole any warmth that may have entered her body at the time.

_**"I was a mother…"**_

Consciousness slipped away as the cold metal from the frame slid into her flesh, as a knife would cut a piece of cake, and then nothingness consumed her.

0000000000

Jareth could sense something was wrong. The normally buzzing air was still, like death. Reaching out with all of his magic he tried to find the one thing that would cause the stillness. Like trying to find a needle in a haystack, Jareth struggled with his search. With his heightened human senses he could hear the sound of an engine roaring towards him. Also greeting him was the sound of tiny sirens which would alert the masses to move. It was almost the speed of Hermes delivering a message to the gods.

The waiting was the hardest part for Jareth. Humans were so slow when they wanted to be and tonight was just one of those nights. Seconds seemed like hours, the few minutes it took them to reach his home felt like an eternity. The cool mist of the fog was spreading across the windows like the soft tears of the angels. Closer and closer the engines came when finally out of the mist and darkness the flashing lights had signified their arrival. Jareth continued to wait, as many "humans" did, for the ringing of the bell that signified their arrival. When the signal finally occurred Jareth took his time to answer the door not wanting to seem as though he had been waiting for it. Time was the one idea that Jareth would never understand but he was becoming a master of taking his own sweet time getting things done like the humans.

Grabbing the cold metal door knob in his shaking hand, he hesitated for just one more moment. He knew that as he answered the door his world would be forever changed. Collecting all of the strength his title commanded of him Jareth, the high prince of the underground and King of the Goblins slowly started to open the door.

The first thing to greet him was the blinding lights of the two squad cars that were sitting in his driveway. The dull monotone drone of the radios, along with their periodic sizzle of static and beep of the dying battery were the first sounds that penetrated the darkness.

There were two officers standing in the doorway. One was very young, almost as if this day was his first day on the force. The other was older and showed this in the way he stood and his every-other action. The younger one looked troubled, almost as if he would soon regret his decision to become an officer. At that moment the older officer spoke, "Sir, we are looking for the husband of Mrs. Faechild."

Puzzled Jareth took in the words of the officer, trying out each one in his mind before they all clicked together like the pieces of a puzzle. "I am Mr. Faechild." Jareth finally responded with what felt like cotton lining every surface within his mouth.

"Sir, I regret…" the officer started but was stopped when he noticed the little girl that had suddenly appeared at Jareth's side. She made no noise and the only movement she made was a grabbing motion in the air. It was as if she was signaling to her father to pick her up. Jareth knew the gesture well and as soon as he was holding her, the little girl wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled his shoulder affectionately.

The action softened the officers even more and they were more worried now to tell him what was going on. "Yes gentlemen?" Jareth rested a comforting hand on his daughters back. The small gesture of her nuzzling him gave him a renewed strength and was a bit more ready to hear the news that the officers were bringing him.

"Sir," the officer started again, this time he held back even more emotion. "I regret to inform you that your wife has been in an accident." This was the part of the job that all officers hated and seeing the child with him made this moment even worse for them.

The look of shock that fell over Jareth caused an ice cold feeling to seep into the officers bones. "Well, is she alright?" Jareth's voice cracked as he prepared himself for the worst.

"She didn't make it sir," the informing officer couldn't look at him after that. The only thing that broke his heart even more was when the girl asked so innocently, "Mommy isn't coming home?"

Jareth couldn't say anything he was just in complete shock. How could his immortal bride be dead? The fae never died, they only regenerated after their bodies went through a traumatic experience. This was a gift they shared with their Time Lord cousins. It was a useful skill they held because it gave them the ability to live among the humans without suspicion. Why wouldn't she have regenerated? He asked himself. He knew that something was wrong, "May I see her?" he finally asked the officers. He knew that at one glance at the body he would be able to see what really happened to her.

The officers had no choice but to agree to let him see his wife, and so they offered to take him to the hospital. "Come along Angel," Jareth whispered to the girl, she stayed wrapped around him trying hard to understand what was going on; her pale blue eyes were wide with fear as they climbed into the police cruiser.

After buckling the child in the seat next to him Jareth stared out of the cruisers window. He could see that his neighbors were peaking out of their windows to get a glimpse as to why the police were in front of his house. The eyes in the darkened windows twinkled in the lamp lights. As they pulled away from the house Jareth sent a silent prayer that his bride was alright and that this was just a false alarm.

**AN: hey guys! I just wanted to redo my new story because I felt as if I could do the characters more justice. I hope you guys enjoy this new edit of my story and I hope to get more chapters out to you soon enough :) I will see you guys soon.**


	2. So cold, So dark

Because all of Jareth's attention was focused on the questions that kept popping up in his head he hadn't realized that they reached their destination. Angel's whimpering was oddly mystifying to him being that it was the most human thing she could have done at the time. It was that sound which snapped him from the thoughts which were bombarding him.

"Sir, would you like me to stay here with your daughter?" The younger officer asked him opening the door so they would be able to get out.

The request of the officer snapped his attention back to what was going on. Anger and pain finally took over him like a white hot flame. "No! My daughter will see her mother, she has a right to know that she has not been abandoned!" The officer recoiled as if Jareth had punched him and Angel looked at her father in shock, she had never seen him angry before. Jareth climbed out of the car and picked her up holding her close to his heart, as if he was afraid to let her go.

"Alright sir," the officer's voice was barely audible as they exited the vehicle and made their way into the hospital. Jareth followed close behind cradling his daughter in his arms, placing small kisses on her forehead every few minutes to keep reassuring her that everything would be alright. Questions kept pushing through his mind. There was one thing he knew for certain, she could not be dead. Fae couldn't die, and with the help of their distant cousins the Time Lords, if they did come face-to-face with death their bodies would regenerate themselves to heal. Because of this their appearances changed and they were able to live among the humans without being noticed. This was the biggest reason he wanted his daughter there. Regeneration was a frightening experience for any fae child who was unaware of their special gift. He would not let her be ignorant of their powers.

The officers stopped at the door to the morgue where a doctor was standing there waiting for them. "Sir, I'm very sorry." The doctor began, Jareth recognized him as yet another fae living among the humans. They would choose these fields on purpose, either working in morgues or funeral homes mainly to help those fae whom were undergoing regeneration; mainly to help them with the process.

"May I see her?" Jareth gave him a knowing bow of his head.

"Of course. Officers do you care to wait out here?" The doctor didn't want them to be near the body, while the year may have been 2185 regeneration would still have them hunted down and murdered as witches.

The officers nodded, they were grateful considering that they didn't want to see the child's reaction. They still couldn't believe that Jareth was taking her in there.

Jareth walked up to the doors, which the doctor was holding open, took a deep breath and walked in. The doors closed behind him, "Your majesty I tried to send you the news before the police got to you but I couldn't get a lock on your location." The doctor explained as he led them to the body that was laying in the center of the room covered by a thin white sheet.

"I've been in my home all evening with Angel," Jareth held his daughter closer not wanting her to slip from his grasp.

"Your energy signature never showed up on my search sir. Be that as it may the regeneration has yet to begin, which is extremely unusual considering she has been here for about eight hours already."

Jareth was shocked, why had it taken this long to have the police contact him for starters, second who was blocking the energy signal to his subjects and third why hadn't the process started yet? "Let me see her," Jareth commanded and the doctor flinched.

"Of course, your majesty." He lowered the sheet from her face. Jareth looked at the lifeless body on the table. He was searching for any sign of regeneration and in the process was relieved to discover that the body was not that of his wifes. Relief turned to disgust at the fact that his time had been wasted, waving his free hand over the body it disintegrated into sludge on the floor. The fae doctor stood in shock.

Rage boiled up inside of him, "You fool! How could you mistake this creature for my wife, your Queen?" He was completely outraged by this mistake.

"I'm sorry your majesty," the doctor fell to his knees groveling.

"Get up you fool and get this mess cleaned up. I need to go find my wife." Jareth stormed out of the morgue, forgetting about the officers.

oOoOoOo

Jareth had teleported back to his home and placed his daughter down on her bed. "Daddy, mommy is okay, we will find her." Her blue eyes sparkled with innocence. She brought tears to his eyes. All he could do was nod and tuck her into bed.

As soon as he turned her lights out he sprang into action. Going to his study he opened the door which lead to his castle in the underground. His powers would be stronger in his castle. Kicking a goblin out of the way Jareth made his way into the 'family' room. This room held all of the portraits of the royal family, and with deep meditation he would be able to lock onto her energy and in theory be able to find her pretty quickly. Jareth stopped in front of his wife's portrait and attempted to connect to her energy.

Closing his eyes Jareth tried connecting to her but all he was getting was blackness. He could feel her heart beating but couldn't see where she was. Trying to press further Jareth was bombarded by a shapeless form.

"Goblin King!" The spirit boomed, "I'm glad you got my message. I have your queen. You must find her before it's too late. You have thirteen hours in which to find your wife or she and your child will be stripped from this world forever!" The entity knocked him out of his trance.

Regaining his composure Jareth brushed himself off and made a mad dash to his earthbound home. He had to make sure his Angel was safe. Kicking every goblin that got in the way Jareth finally made it back to the teleport door. Bracing himself to find her gone from the room, Jareth came crashing through the door. "Angel!" he found her untouched in her bed.

Slowly she sat up not understanding why her father was waking her up in such a hurry. "Daddy whats wrong?" She mumbled, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"No time to explain darling, we need to get out of here and find our cousin." Jareth started to get clothes pulled out of the dresser when he realized he could magic her into an outfit.

"Oh…which cousin are we seeing," her toddler speak was being translated by the magic he was using to dress her.

"We need to find the Doctor!" with that Jareth scooped her back into his arms and with his free hand he conjured a crystal to teleport them to where the Doctor was.

**_AN: Hey guys! So I figured I've had you wait long enough for a new chapter. I was struck by the writing bug last night and actually got 3 more chapters written I just need to type them :) _**

**_I hope you enjoyed this new chapter, please while your waiting for updates I invite you to take a look at some of my other stories and such. _**

**_See you guys later :)_**

**_Lots of Love_**

**_~phantom_**


	3. A quest begins

_***thump***_

_***thump***_

_***thump***_

Sounds filled my ears as I struggled to see my surroundings. The darkness was filling me and the crackle of what sounded like dirt or rain kept hitting the walls around me. Feeling through the darkness I could tell I was in some box of sorts. It almost felt like…

_**A coffin!**_ oh no! Jareth! Jareth get me out of here!

oOoOoOo

As the two found the Tardis sitting on a busy street in cardiff, a group of girls swarmed the pub behind it submerging the spaceship in a cloak of people.

Jareth had never been on for formalities. As he walked up to the the Tardis he tried to think of the best way to approach the situation. He didn't want to scare his daughter but at the same time he wanted the Doctor to act with a sense of urgency. Testing the door to see if the Doctor was inside, Jareth noticed it was unlocked which was the best sign he could have asked for. Taking this as an invitation Jareth walked inside.

The Doctor was lounging in the only chair that the Tardis held, he was watching the people on the street. His long brown coat was draped just inside the doorway. "Hello Cousin." Jareth smiled, greeting the Timelord.

"What!" The Doctor stood, clearly shocked that there were people standing in his home, when he noticed who was there he smiled and kept up the charade.

Jareth laughed, the Doctor did this to entertain Angel, she loved the fact that he was crazy and goofy.

"What!" he made his way over to the little one. "What do I have the pleasure of seeing my favorite cousins for?" The doctor finished as he stood in front of the duo. Lifting Angel into the air he spun her around and her giggles filled the emptiness of the Tardis.

"How is my little goblin Princess?" He smiled giving her back to Jareth.

"Good!" Angel smiled and answered through her giggles. "May I go play?" She batted her eyes trying to be as cute as possible so he would say 'yes'.

"Well…" he prolonged the 'l' in the word trying to add suspense. "If by play you mean go to the room where all the toys are then by all means yes." Angel gave her cutest smile and leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you!" she gave Jareth a hug and made her way through the lit walls. Even the Tardis enjoyed when the two came to visit because there was a child that she could entertain.

Jareth knew his daughter was safe in the Tardis which allowed him to relax a bit. "So what brings the Goblin King to my home?" The Doctor smiled placing his hands in his suit pockets.

"It's something I need to show you," Jareth became troubled again as memory of what had just occurred.

Placing a hand on either side of his face the Doctor watched the events unfold through Jareth's eyes. His brow furrowed when it came to the memory of the entity. "He didn't," the doctor whispered and Jareth looked more alarmed after hearing it.

"What?" Jareth looked at the Doctor as he finally let go.

"That man who took your wife was someone I've known for too long." The Doctor sprang into action running back to the control panel.

"Who is it?" Jareth asked quickly trying to follow him.

"We will get into the details later. Until then we must be on the move. Angel can you make your way back into the control room please." He spoke into the intercom system, he didn't want her anywhere other than in the control room when he was traveling.

"Doctor you need to give me something to work with," Jareth placed a gloved hand on the Doctor's arm. "This is my wife we are talking about."

"It's a man I once thought long dead, Martha helped to make sure of that. It can't be him." He fiddled with the instrument panel a bit trying to lock onto some form of coordinates.

"Why do I need to be here daddy?" Angel walked back into the room a little sad since she was in the middle of a game.

"We are going on an adventure little princess." The Doctor smiled as he picked her up and buckled her into the seat he had been occupying. "Ready?" he smiled wider as he placed the final coordinate into the controls.

"Lets save mommy," Jareth was as frustrated as a little kid waiting for Christmas morning but he would not probe any further while Angel was in the room.

"Allonsy!" The Doctor shouted flipping the lever, and the Tardis blinked out of sight from the sidewalk.

oOoOoOo

I'm so cold, Jareth where are you? I can feel things crawling, the darkness is suffocating.

Please find me!

**_An: Hey guys! I'm very excited to be back and I can't wait to hear what you guys think. I've never written for 10 before so I hope that I will do him justice throughout the piece. I'm still looking for a beta if anyone is interested. If you are please send me a pm and we can talk a bit about it. _**

**_Just so you guys know I am completely finished with this story so I only need to type and edit as I go. I will be updating monthly so that way I can keep up with school and everything. I hope you all enjoy my rendition of 10 because let me tell you he is my absolute favorite doctor. If you all enjoy this chapter you should go check out my new story which is a Laby/Phantom crossover and its nothing like you've ever read before :) _**

**_Please I invite you to check out my other stories to curbe your apetite as you wait for the newest chapters personally I love suspence which makes any good story truly grate ie: Harry Potter ;) _**

**_Lots of love, Phantom_**


End file.
